In a traditional aluminum conductor steel reinforced cable (ACSR), the aluminum conductor transmits the power and the steel core is designed to carry the transfer load. Conductor cables are constrained by the inherent physical characteristics of the components; these components limit ampacity. Ampacity is a measure of the ability to send power through the cable. Increased current or power on the cable causes a corresponding increase in the conductor's operating temperature. Excessive heat will cause the cable to sag below permissible levels. Typical ACSR cables can be operated at temperatures up to 100° C. on a continuous basis without any significant change in the conductor's physical properties related to sag. Above 100° C., ACSR cables suffer from thermal expansion and a reduction in tensile strength. These physical changes create excessive line sag. Such line sag has been identified as one of the possible causes of the power blackout in the Northeastern United States in 2003. The temperature limits constrain the electrical load rating of a typical 230-kV line, strung with 795 kcmil ACSR “Drake” conductor, to about 400 MVA, corresponding to a current of 1000 A. Therefore, to increase the load carrying capacity of transmission cables, the cable itself must be designed using components having inherent properties that allow for increased ampacity without inducing excessive line sag.